


facing feelings

by liittle_dragonfly



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liittle_dragonfly/pseuds/liittle_dragonfly
Summary: enterprise and belfast have been pining after each other for too long. so, cleveland and hornet decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane), Cleveland/Hornet (Azur Lane)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	facing feelings

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to change the title before the fic so y’all get to see what i think abt before writing a fic like this lolz

**why do i keep doing this to myself**

  
  


“good morning, miss enterprise.”

the aircraft carrier shielded her still-closed eyes from the sudden rays of sun shining through her window. she squinted her eyes, vaguely making out the lithe figure of belfast as she stood by the windowsill.

“belfast, can’t i get five more minutes…” enterprise mumbled.

“i’m afraid i cannot allow that, enterprise,” the maid pulled the covers off of enterprise, forcing the carrier to sit up, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

“come on, there’s no need to wake me up so early anymore,” enterprise sighed, standing up and beginning to put on her usual clothes. belfast watched her, delicately holding enterprise’s hat. she gave it to the other girl, smiling slightly.

“perhaps not, however i am worried that if i do not wake you at the routine time, you will sleep past breakfast.”

enterprise sighed again. as much as she hated to admit it, she had grown quite used to belfast’s wake-up call; she would kinda miss it if the maid were to stop.

belfast smirked, knowing that she had won. “speaking of breakfast, it is ready in the dining hall.”

enterprise gave a nod. “alright then, let’s go.” as she reached for the door handle, belfast was a second faster; she hastily held it open for enterprise. “ah, thank you..” the carrier murmured, and belfast slightly bowed.

they walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing in unison. enterprise smiled faintly, the smell of breakfast seeming to be more enticing than usual. her stomach growled, and belfast glanced at her, amused.

“you must be rather hungry today, hm?” she giggled. enterprise scratched her cheek, giving an embarrassed laugh.

“i guess so..” she chuckled.

“do not worry; i’ll make sure nevada puts some extra food on your plate.”

“oh no, there’s no need-”

enterprise had begun to protest, but belfast was already elegantly rushing into the dining hall. the carrier sighed, a small smile on her face. _‘always so eager to give me the utmost care…’_ she thought, heading into the dining hall soon after belfast.

she looked around, and spotted belfast standing at their usual table, a platter of tea held in her hands. _‘how did she get everything over there so fast?’_ enterprise wondered. she just shook her head slightly and walked over, staring at the large plate of food that was set on the table.

“belfast, i’m not _that_ much hungrier than normal, don’t you think this is a bit much…?”

belfast shook her head. “as your maid, i must make sure you are adequately nourished, no matter what.”

enterprise sighed. there really was no winning against her. the carrier sat down, still staring at the food. belfast set a teacup down next to the plate, then began walking off.

“belfast?” enterprise called out. the maid turned around, tilting her head. “are you not going to eat?”

“i must attend to the rest of the ladies before i myself can eat anything,” the light cruiser bowed slightly.

enterprise shook her head. “it’s not fair if you make me eat but neglect your own needs.” she motioned to the chair across from her. “besides, i can’t finish all this food on my own, even if i’m hungrier than usual,” she smiled. belfast hesitated.

“very well, if that is what you wish,” she murmured, sitting down. nevada brought a plate for belfast, and the maid let enterprise put some of her food on the empty plate. they began eating, sharing small comments in between mouthfuls.

— — —

across the dining hall, hornet and cleveland stood side by side, watching the two. they both exchanged glances.

“this is painful to watch,” hornet groaned.

“so oblivious,” cleveland sighed. “we’ve gotta do something about this. and i think i’ve got the perfect idea!”

hornet glanced at cleveland. “you thinkin’ what i’m thinkin’?” she smirked.

— — —

as enterprise finished eating, belfast refilled their teacups.

“did you get enough to eat, miss enterprise?” the maid asked.

enterprise nodded, smiling. “i did, yes.”

“i am pleased to hear that,” belfast hummed. enterprise watched as the maid cleaned up both of their plates, then stood up. “i will be back in a moment,” she smiled.

just as belfast began to turn and leave, enterprise spotted hornet and cleveland striding up to them. she gave them a nod as they stopped at their table.

“hello cleveland, hornet. what brings you to us?” enterprise asked, standing up from her chair.

hornet grinned widely. “laffey, javelin, and unicorn wanted to go show z23 ‘round town, and asked us two to join,” she motioned to her and cleveland.

“we wanted to know if you two were down to come along, too!” cleveland cried, the same wide grin spread across her face.

enterprise glanced at belfast. “i don’t see why not,” she said. belfast gave a small curtsy.

“i will also accompany you, then,” she smiled.

enterprise caught cleveland and hornet exchanging glances, and she raised an eyebrow curiously. she then shook her head, deciding to brush it off.

“they should be waiting in the lobby. we’ll see ya in a few!” cleveland said. she turned on her heel and began walking away. hornet gave belfast and enterprise a wave, before following the other blonde.

belfast hummed quietly. “it certainly is a lovely day for an adventure into town,” she glanced outside; the sun was reflecting off the ocean water, shimmering brightly.

“it sure is,” enterprise smiled. the carrier missed the way belfast’s gaze lingered on her for a heartbeat longer than usual, before they began walking towards the lobby. belfast briefly went into the kitchen to clean the plates, but returned a few moments later, and they continued out of the dining hall.

they walked into the lobby, and saw hornet and cleveland waiting, as well as laffey, javelin, unicorn, and z23, the last of which looking slightly more anxious than the others.

“that’s the last of us! we ready to go?” hornet grinned. the four smaller girls nodded.

“you’re going to love the town!” javelin excitedly grabbed z23’s hands, pulling her off the couch.

“if you say so..” the iron blood girl murmured. laffey, javelin, and unicorn then ushered z23 out the doors, leaving the older girls watching in amusement.

“guess we oughta follow ‘em,” hornet chuckled. she walked out after them, followed by the other three girls.

they walked along the bridge, following the smaller girls as they ran ahead. even from the back, enterprise could still hear javelin explaining each shop to z23 in great detail. it vaguely reminded her of when the azur lane base was flooded with shops; that was when belfast was still teaching her that there was more to being a shipgirl than just fighting. she smiled at the memory, remembering how she joked about becoming a maid and belfast genuinely seemed excited.

“it seems familiar, does it not?”

enterprise snapped out of her reminiscing, looking to where the voice spoke. belfast was observing the carrier, her head tilted slightly.

“i have a feeling you were remembering a certain day, yes?” she hummed. enterprise raised an eyebrow.

“how did you…”

“i could tell by the way you were smiling.”

enterprise was slightly taken aback, and she laughed quietly. “am i that easy to read now?” she asked. belfast giggled, giving a shake of her head.

“not necessarily. though when you remember back then, when i was still showing you the many ways to live life, you get a certain smile on your face.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” enterprise wondered.

belfast merely shook her head. “do not worry about it,” she chimed.

in front of them, hornet and cleveland were whispering to each other.

“it’s working…!” cleveland said quietly.

“i knew this was a good idea…!” hornet whispered back.

— — —

they arrived in the town, and the younger girls looked around excitedly.

“where should we go first?” unicorn asked, hugging u-chan.

“ooh, i know! there’s a shop that sells really cute charms, let’s go there!” javelin beamed, grabbing z23’s hand and pulling her along. laffey and unicorn giggled, before hurrying after them.

“shall we follow?” belfast asked, watching them run off. enterprise nodded, laughing slightly at the young girls’s enthusiasm.

“better hurry, or we won’t catch up to them!” cleveland smiled, before heading off in the same direction. the three others followed close behind.

they got to the charm shop, watching as javelin and laffey held out multiple for z23 to choose from. unicorn was looking at a sparkly flower charm, and u-chan nodded its head in approval.

enterprise observed the large selection of charms. “what are you supposed to do with these?” she wondered.

“they’re like small decorations for your personal items,” belfast explained. she motioned to the stand. “go ahead and take a look.”

enterprise gave a nod, going closer and looking at each charm. she picked up an eagle charm, carefully turning it over in her hand.

belfast looked over enterprise’s shoulder. “you are fond of that one, hm?” she hummed. enterprise nodded slowly.

“i’m still not sure what ‘personal item’ i would put it on,” she said, watching as belfast took out money and gave it to the manjuu at the shop. the maid turned to the carrier.

“i would be more than happy to help with that decision,” she smiled, giving a small curtsy.

— — —

a little ways away, cleveland and hornet watched them, grinning. they both nudged each other happily.

“look at them…!” hornet whispered. cleveland nodded excitedly. she watched as they moved off to the side, discussing where enterprise should put the charm. cleveland rocked back and forth on her feet, seemingly unsure about something, before approaching the shop. hornet watched, confused.

a moment later, cleveland came back with a bee charm, and she held it out to hornet, sheepishly scratching her cheek.

“wha- oh, t-thanks!” hornet smiled, lightly blushing as she took the charm.

— — —

enterprise looked over at them. “hey, the girls ran off again,” she said, pointing to an outdoor restaurant. “they said they were hungry.”

“oh good! i was startin’ to get a bit hungry too,” hornet grinned.

“then let us get a move on, shall we?” belfast giggled. enterprise followed the maid as she led the way to where the young girls were sitting.

“i like this place, it’s really cool,” z23 said, surveying the different shops lined up on the streets.

“we knew you’d like it,” laffey gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

“after we eat, we can look around some more..!” unicorn said. javelin nodded in agreement.

“looks like they’re having a good time,” enterprise commented. the other girls nodded, smiling.

“it’s nice that they’re such good friends,” cleveland murmured.

“yes, that is certainly a better alternative to fighting each other,” belfast added.

“i remember even when we _were_ fighting, laffey and javelin wouldn’t give up on ayanami,” hornet chuckled slightly, and the others laughed along.

they then sat down at the table, the younger girls happily smiling at them.

“hi you guys!” javelin chimed.

“we want pancakes please,” laffey said, stifling a yawn.

enterprise glanced at belfast, expecting her to make a comment about “having a better meal for lunch”, but instead found her watching them in amusement. enterprise smiled slightly, and belfast turned to the carrier.

“is something the matter, miss enterprise?”

she shook her head. “no, everything is great,” she assured the maid. belfast giggled, and nodded.

a manjuu came by to take their order, and in almost no time, it came back carrying eight plates of pancakes.

“they look so good!” javelin cried, grabbing her fork and beginning to hastily eat it. as soon as laffey got hers, she ate it all in one bite. z23 watched them, then ate hers, slower; unicorn did the same.

enterprise smiled at them, then looked down at her own plate. _‘they do look good…’_ she thought. she took a bite, and her eyes lit up. “whoa, this really is good. how do they make it?” she wondered.

belfast giggled. “if i recall correctly, this is one of queen elizabeth’s favorite pancake recipes. i myself know how to make them, as well.”

enterprise nodded as she listened. “lucky you, you’re able to have these whenever you want,” she laughed, and belfast laughed along with her.

cleveland and hornet exchanged giddy glances, giving each other a quiet high five from under the table.

they finished eating after a while, and javelin pointed to a flower shop. “let’s go there! i want to get you flowers to commemorate this day!” she said to z23. she stood up and pulled the destroyer from her seat, and dragged her along to the shop, with laffey and unicorn hot on their trail.

hornet stood up, stretching. “looks like we’re headin’ to the flower shop,” she smiled. the others nodded and stood up, as well.

as they walked, enterprise turned to belfast. “what is the appeal of flowers? i’ve seen some of the shipgirls giving flowers to each other, and i’ve never understood it.”

belfast gave the carrier a soft smile. “you give them to someone you care about,” she explained.

enterprise thought it over. _‘so i could give them to her, or to hornet or cleveland?’_ she mused. “i suppose that makes sense, then,” she nodded to belfast.

she approached the shop, staring at the large array of colorful flowers; a sweet aroma drifted around her, putting her at ease. belfast came up next to her, looking between each bouquet with great focus. as she shifted slightly, her arm brushed against enterprise’s, and the carrier felt her face heat up. _‘what’s happening..?’_ she wondered, laying a hand on her face. perhaps she was getting sick…

belfast turned to enterprise, holding out a small bouquet of roses, and placed them in enterprise’s hands, smiling. the carrier stared at them, her face getting even warmer.

“i-uh, t-thanks..” she murmured. she felt like her whole body was on fire, and her heart was pounding. yeah, definitely a sickness. she’ll have to check in with vestal later.

belfast giggled, giving a small curtsy. enterprise looked between the flowers and belfast, then took a flower from the bouquet. she leaned in closer to belfast, sliding the rose behind her ear.

“i think red really compliments you,” enterprise said as she stepped back. belfast lightly touched the rose, her cheeks tinted pink.

“why thank you, enterprise,” she smiled.

— — —

on the side, the other six girls were watching them. javelin rapidly looked between them, confused.

“uh, are they…?” she asked.

cleveland and hornet shook their heads, their eyes fixated on the two girls. z23 stared at the carrier and light cruiser, holding her bouquet that javelin gave her.

“prinz eugen would be going wild trying to make them kiss,” she commented. cleveland and hornet perked up and exchanged glances, their eyes shining with the new idea.

— — —

enterprise continued staring at the flowers, not sure what she should do next. she briefly glanced at belfast, who was looking at her, amused. enterprise turned her gaze to the stands filled with flowers, and picked out a small bouquet of daisies, then gave them to belfast.

“it would feel wrong if i didn’t give you any in return,” she said, tilting her hat down slightly. belfast giggled, taking a quick sniff of them.

“they smell lovely, thank you enterprise,” she hummed. like enterprise had done, belfast took a daisy from the bouquet and set it behind the carrier’s ear. enterprise’s face felt like it was about to burst into flames. _‘i definitely have to find vestal after this.’_

belfast smiled, then waved to the others. “shall we visit another place now?” she chimed. the other six girls hastily picked their jaws up off the floor, and nodded.

“where to next?” z23 asked, looking to javelin, laffey, and unicorn.

“there’s a really nice lookout spot just a little down that way!” javelin pointed down the street; there was a path leading off from the main street, up to a small cliff overlooking the ocean.

“that looks like a lovely spot!” unicorn smiled. javelin beamed, then took hold of z23’s wrist and led the way, the other two following behind.

cleveland grinned, and looked back at the three older girls. “well come on! what’re we waiting for?!” she cried, running after the young ships.

enterprise smiled at the light cruiser’s excitement. “always so lively, isn’t she?” she chuckled.

“she sure is!” hornet said, though she sounded just as excited. enterprise raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister run off, as well. she looked at belfast, who was both confused and amused.

“what was that about?” the carrier wondered, to which belfast giggled.

“not a clue, dear. though i suppose we mustn't let them get too far, for they might be plotting something,” she chimed. enterprise nodded slightly; they were both equally unpredictable, so together, who knew what they could do.

the two ships walked side by side as they joined up with the others. enterprise smiled as the wind ruffled her hair, and she watched as javelin hugged z23 closely.

“soooo! did you have fun?!” the destroyer grinned. z23 blushed lightly, and nodded.

“y-yes, i did,” she said. laffey and unicorn joined in the hug, all of them laughing happily.

enterprise watched them, then noticed belfast staring at her. she turned, slightly concerned.

“is something wrong?” she asked.

belfast merely smiled. “did _you_ have fun on our walk around town, miss enterprise?” she hummed, holding her daisy bouquet close.

enterprise was slightly caught off guard by the question. “o-oh, of course i did..! i-i’m glad you were here with me..” she said. there her face went again, burning like the middle of a battlefield. belfast smiled; it seemed happier than usual.

“that’s wonderful, and i enjoyed it with you, as well,” she giggled, giving a small curtsy. she then looked at enterprise. “do you still have the eagle charm?”

enterprise nodded, taking it out of her pocket. she handed it to belfast, a bit confused, and watched as the maid came closer. she reached up and fiddled with the charm for a moment; enterprise’s heart pounded, so much so that she was sure belfast could hear. _‘i’ve gotta talk to vestal soon, maybe she’ll know what’s going on with me,’_ she thought with an inward sigh.

as she was absorbed in her thoughts, she realized that belfast had finished with the charm. enterprise looked down at her jacket, and saw that the maid had hung it from the loop of her gold tassel.

“does that look like a suitable place?” she asked.

enterprise stared at it for a moment, then looked at belfast. “y-yes, i love it,” she murmured.

— — —

hidden in a bush behind enterprise, hornet peered through the leaves and made eye contact with cleveland, who was in a bush behind belfast. she gave a small thumbs up, and they each slipped out from the bushes, creeping closer to the white-haired girls.

enterprise and belfast seemed too wrapped up in their quiet conversation to notice the blondes slowly drawing closer.

 _‘just a liiiiittle bit more…’_ hornet thought, smirking. their plan was to push the two girls together, and thus, make them finally kiss. while it wasn’t too easy for people to pick up on their chemistry, hornet and cleveland knew both girls well enough to put two and two together.

they were each close enough to run forward and push them, now all they had to do was…

“hey enterprise! belfast! come look!”

enterprise turned, seeing javelin waving them over. she smiled slightly, and went towards her, followed by belfast. they peered out at the ocean, and saw a group of dolphins leaping out of the water.

“they’re so cute!” unicorn grinned. belfast and enterprise nodded, smiling.

“it’s been a while since i’ve seen them,” belfast murmured. enterprise looked to belfast, her smile widening slightly.

behind them, a light _thud_ could be heard. the six girls turned around, curious, and were startled by what they saw.

cleveland and hornet were sprawled on the ground, the latter being on top of cleveland. their lips were pressed together in a kiss, and they both looked equally shocked and flustered, their eyes wide as they stared at each other. their faces burned bright red as they hastily pulled away. they then realized that the others were watching, and they hurriedly stood up, brushing off their clothes.

“u-uh, h-how about we head on back now?” hornet spluttered out.

“t-that sounds like a great idea, l-let’s go..!” cleveland turned away from the others to hide her blush, then quickly set off back to the main base; hornet followed close behind, avoiding eye contact with the few other ships that happened to see.

enterprise stood, unsure of what just happened. she looked between the others, and saw that they were equally as confused.

“well, i suppose we should get going, as well,” belfast said after a long silence. the others awkwardly nodded, and they all headed to the main base.

— — —

when they arrived back at the lobby, they found hornet and cleveland sitting on the couch, their faces still red.

enterprise glanced at belfast. “should we ask them..?” she whispered. the maid giggled.

“curious, aren’t you?” she teased lightly. “i suppose there is no harm in asking them.”

enterprise smiled, then walked up to them, belfast standing by her side. the two blondes looked up at them, and both of them stammered out incoherent words until cleveland finally managed to say, “i-it was a complete accident!”

“u-um, i didn’t mean to kiss her, sis..!” hornet stared down at her feet.

enterprise snorted quietly. “i’m not mad, don’t worry,” she chuckled. “but how _did_ it happen?”

the blondes exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to use as an excuse so they didn’t give away their original plan. cleveland eventually settled on,

“w-well, hornet had tripped on a rock when we were going to see what javelin pointed out.”

“cleveland was gracious enough to break my fall… with her lips..” hornet gave a nervous laugh. enterprise shook her head, amused, and belfast giggled.

“well then, we should let you two figure this out,” the maid chimed. enterprise glanced at her, confused, before she realized she was being pulled away by belfast.

as she was led away, she felt her face heat up, and she remembered she should see vestal. she slowed down, causing belfast to turn and look at her.

“hey, i’ve gotta go take care of something, i’ll be back soon,” she said, making her way to the dorm halls. she heard belfast’s light footsteps following her, and she turned around. “stay, i’ll be fine,” she smiled. belfast hesitated for a long moment, before giving a small bow.

“if that is what you wish, miss enterprise,” she said. enterprise nodded slightly, then left, feeling belfast’s gaze burning into her back the whole way.

she walked along the hall, her eyes scanning each nameplate outside the doors. she rounded a corner, smiling when she found the nameplate that read _“uss vestal”_. she gave a small knock, and from inside, she heard the shuffling of feet which slowly grew louder.

vestal opened the door, looking slightly surprised to see enterprise. “oh hello, enterprise! did you need something?”

the carrier gave a nod. “mind if i come in?” she asked. vestal moved out of the way, motioning for her to enter. she obeyed, and the repair ship closed the door behind her.

“what is it, enterprise? is something wrong?” vestal asked worriedly.

enterprise adjusted her hat slightly. “well, earlier my face and whole body were hot, and my heart was occasionally pounding really fast,” she explained.

vestal hurried over to the carrier, feeling her forehead. “oh no! that could be bad news. when did this happen?” she asked.

“while i was out in the town earlier. though, now that I think about it, it happened whenever belfast was around. do you think she may also be sick?” enterprise’s eyes widened at the prospect.

vestal stopped inspecting her, the worry now replaced with amusement. “oh, enterprise…” she sighed. the carrier raised her eyebrow.

“what’s the matter?” she asked. vestal sat down on the bed, looking up at enterprise.

“you’re not sick, i’ll tell you that much,” she laughed. “but what you’re feeling is certainly a big deal.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

vestal shook her head. “don’t mind that. what i’m saying is, i think you feel a very special connection to belfast, is that right?”

enterprise nodded. “yes, but i still don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“what you’re feeling is love, enterprise. it’s when two people care very deeply for each other, and want to stay by their side forever,” vestal explained. she smiled as a light blush dusted the carrier’s cheeks.

“y-you’re right, i do…” enterprise said quietly, touching the daisy behind her ear. “well what am i supposed to do now, then?”

vestal lightly pushed enterprise towards the door. “go talk to her, enterprise. tell her how you feel.”

enterprise gave a nod, walking out and hearing the door close behind her. she took a deep breath, and began walking back to the lobby. as she thought about it, it made sense; ever since the day that belfast saved enterprise in the fight with zuikaku, she had always looked at the maid a bit differently than the other ships. _‘so i’ve loved her.. this whole time..?’_ she stared at the eagle charm, a smile spreading across her face.

a few moments later, she walked into the lobby, spotting belfast sitting on a couch. as soon as enterprise walked in, the maid stood up and walked over to her.

“is everything alright, miss enterprise?” she asked, looking her up and down worriedly.

she rubbed the back of her neck, slightly blushing. “u-uh yeah, everything’s fine. do you mind if we go to my room for a moment?” she asked. belfast gave a small bow.

“of course, dear,” she said. enterprise nodded, and led the way back down the hallways. they walked for a while in silence, enterprise’s heart beating faster and faster as she got closer to her room.

they arrived a few moments later, and enterprise went in, holding the door for belfast. the maid smiled, then stood by the windowsill, curiously watching enterprise.

“is something the matter, dear?” she asked. enterprise shook her head, taking a few steps towards the maid.

“w-well, i, uh…” she began, but all words dried out on her tongue. she didn’t know the first thing about what was currently happening, there was no way she could do this. but, she heard vestal’s voice echo in her head: _“go talk to her, enterprise. tell her how you feel.”_

she took a breath, bringing her gaze from her hands to meet belfast’s eyes. “i.. i care about you, more than anything. being around you always puts me in a better mood, a-and i’m so lucky to have you by my side, constantly taking care of me and keeping me company — even when i’m being an asshole, you’re still there.. and i… i.. love you, belfast.”

belfast blushed, taken aback by the sudden confession. “enterprise…” she murmured, a soft smile on her face. the carrier smiled back, her blush much more apparent than belfast’s.

she looked at the maid, slightly nervous. “w-well…? do you feel the same..?” she asked, shifting her gaze to her hands again. she blinked, surprised to see belfast’s hands come to grip her own. she looked up, and that’s when it happened.

enterprise was startled when, in a split second, belfast’s lips were gently pressed against the carrier’s; her arms wrapped around enterprise’s waist, and instinctively, her own arms looped around belfast’s neck. her eyes fluttered closed, relishing the maid’s soft lips, her vanilla-lavender perfume sending enterprise’s mind into a frenzy.

they pulled away after a moment; enterprise’s heart was practically pounding out of her chest, and her breathing was slightly heavier. as she stayed pressed against belfast, she could feel the other girl’s heartbeat, which was just as fast as her own.

“does that answer your question?” belfast smiled, her hand tracing small circles along enterprise’s back. the carrier leaned into her touch, humming quietly.

“y-yes, it did.. but now i have another question…” she said. belfast tilted her head, signaling enterprise to continue. “can we do it again..?”

as a response, belfast smirked, and leaned closer to enterprise, their lips once again locking together in a passionate kiss. it was more rough this time, and enterprise could feel a small flame alight in her stomach, begging for more.

belfast smirked into the kiss, her tongue lightly brushing against enterprise’s lips. a bit confused, the carrier very slightly parted her lips, letting out a gasp as belfast’s tongue slipped inside. their tongues seemed to dance in the sun’s fading light, and it only got more intense as time went on.

their tongues disconnected as they drew away for breath, but they immediately dove back in. belfast’s tongue swept along the inside of enterprise’s mouth, eliciting another gasp from the carrier. her fingers curled into belfast’s hair as she lost herself in the sensation of the kiss.

as they continued, enterprise faintly felt belfast’s fingers hook into her belt loops, pulling her towards the bed. her legs gently hit the bed frame, and she was slightly disappointed when belfast pulled away from the kiss.

the maid ran her hands along enterprise’s bare shoulders, causing the carrier to shudder. she leaned in close, her breath tickling enterprise’s cheek. “relax, dear. and don’t worry, i will try to be gentle…” she smirked.

a blush spread across enterprise’s face; she was confused, but her body was currently screaming for more. she then realized that belfast had slid the jacket off enterprise’s arms, leaving it by the bed.

enterprise was startled at this, but she was even more startled as she watched belfast reach behind her own dress, undoing the bow and loosening the ribbon. she effortlessly slid the dress off, letting it lay in a heap on the floor.

enterprise stood, practically drooling as she surveyed the almost-naked maid in front of her. she wasn’t completely surprised to see that belfast wasn’t wearing a bra, but now that she was standing there wearing nothing but underwear, enterprise was more flustered than ever.

belfast slowly walked up to enterprise, her hands trailing up the carrier’s arms and to the collar of her shirt. she undid each button carefully, each movement gradual and deliberate, and enterprise’s heart began beating faster.

belfast then slipped the carrier’s shirt off, though left the tie hanging loosely from her neck. knowing what belfast wanted to do next, enterprise took the liberty of sliding her skirt off; both of their clothes now laid in a heap on the floor.

belfast smirked, pressing herself closer to enterprise. her hand snaked its way up the carrier’s neck, grazing her cheek, and lightly gripped the brim of her hat. enterprise blinked as the maid took her hat off, setting it on the bedside table. she then looked into enterprise’s eyes, her smirk growing wider.

enterprise was taken aback as she was suddenly pushed onto the bed. she let out a yelp, her head hitting the pillow. her body tensed as belfast climbed on top of her, the maid’s legs straddling enterprise’s waist.

belfast didn’t hesitate; she leaned in and claimed enterprise’s lips in a rough kiss filled with passion, and the carrier met it with equal fervor. their tongues battled for dominance, the girls’s breathing getting heavier with each movement of their lips.

they broke away after a while, their chests heaving; but belfast wasn’t done. she peppered small kisses along enterprise’s jaw, moving down to her neck.

enterprise gasped quietly as belfast began kissing and sucking on her neck in every pleasure spot imaginable. her breath hitched, writhing beneath the maid, her fingers digging into belfast’s lower back.

“ngh..!” enterprise was caught off guard when belfast roughly sucked at her pulse point, and the carrier tried, but failed, to hold back a moan. her stomach twisted as belfast continued down, her tongue lightly gliding along enterprise’s breasts.

the carrier’s breathing grew faster, her senses on fire as belfast drew circles around her nipple; the maid’s free hand had come up to fondle enterprise’s other breast.

“a-ah!” enterprise let out a yelp, which quickly turned into a moan, when belfast had suddenly bit down on the nipple. the cruiser then ran her tongue across the place that she bit, to soothe the brief pain.

enterprise gripped the sheets, feeling belfast continue to move down her body, placing kisses in her wake. she shivered as belfast traced her fingers along the hem of enterprise’s panties. _‘s-she’s.. so close…’_

“mmh…” enterprise quietly moaned as belfast slowly slid the carrier’s panties off, revealing her dripping wet pussy. enterprise’s face flushed, and belfast smirked.

“eager, are we?~” she purred, her hands stroking enterprise’s thighs. the carrier let out another moan in response.

belfast pushed enterprise’s legs apart, her smirk growing. enterprise’s breath hitched as she felt the maid’s warm breathing against her pussy. she began licking along her slit, causing enterprise to shudder.

“b-bel…” she said, her voice strained. the maid glanced at the carrier as she continued to drag her tongue across enterprise’s slit. “m-mmh..!”

enterprise gasped, belfast’s tongue now carefully wriggling inside. she moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed and her mind melting beneath the maid’s precision. one of her hands moved from the bedsheets to the back of belfast’s head, her fingers lacing through the girl’s hair as she pushed her head in further. the feeling that she felt was indescribable, but absolutely heavenly.

“bel… aah..” she panted. belfast’s tongue flicked deep within the depths of enterprise’s inner walls, drawing out long strings of moans from the carrier. “r-right.. there…” she moaned, her thighs lightly squeezing belfast’s head.

the flame in enterprise stomach grew and spread throughout her, her whole body tingling with a new sensation. “b-bel.. haah… aah… mmh..!” beads of sweat rolled off enterprise’s forehead as she writhed beneath belfast’s tongue. her thighs tightened their hold, and she felt the maid’s tongue slither out of her pussy.

enterprise was slightly confused; that only lasted a moment, though. she felt belfast run her tongue across enterprise’s clit, eliciting a loud moan from the carrier.

“bel..fast…!” she panted, her body trembling with the growing sensation. “i.. i… a-aah…” she was struggling to find words in her brain, which was currently reduced to a puddle of pleasure. belfast’s tongue circled and pushed against the carrier’s clit, and enterprise’s breathing grew heavier and heavier.

belfast shoved her tongue back into the carrier’s pussy, which was enough to send her over the edge. “haah.. mmh.. f-fuck…! belfast..!” enterprise howled. she tightly gripped the bedsheets, screaming out in bliss, her loud moans laced with swears and belfast’s name. her thighs firmly held the maid’s head in place as the carrier’s juices flowed onto her tongue, her body shaking with the intense pleasure.

as the orgasm subsided, enterprise fell back against the bed, her energy drained. her chest heaved as she fought to regain her breath. she felt belfast shifting, and soon, the maid was cuddled up against enterprise, letting the carrier rest her head on her breasts.

“b-belfast… that was…” enterprise panted; her whole body was still trembling from the intensity of the orgasm. the light cruiser giggled quietly, threading her fingers in enterprise’s hair.

“we can talk more about it tomorrow, but right now you must rest, darling…” she breathed, planting a light kiss on enterprise’s forehead. the carrier let out a quiet hum, her eyes drooping.

“thank you.. belfast…” she mumbled, before drifting into a deep sleep.

— — — — — —

**earlier…**

hornet and cleveland walked down the halls, their hands intertwined. they had talked to each other a bit after enterprise and belfast left them, and had found out that they both had feelings for each other. so, naturally, they began dating; they were currently just walking through the building, both of them giddy.

cleveland looked to hornet. “i wonder if enterprise and belfast ever worked through their feelings?” she smiled.

hornet laughed. “knowing my sister, probably not!”

“well, either way, i guess today was a win, huh?” cleveland blushed, lightly kissing hornet’s cheek. the taller blonde smiled, also blushing.

“it sure was,” she hummed.

they continued walking, until they came to a room with the nameplate _“uss enterprise”_ hanging outside of it. hornet and cleveland exchanged glances.

“y’think they’re in there right now?” hornet wondered.

cleveland shrugged, pressing her ear against the door. she could hear faint voices, though she couldn’t make out what they were saying. “sounds like it…” she murmured.

hornet also put her ear against the door, then furrowed her brows. “man, i can’t hear anything they’re sayin’!” she whispered. cleveland stood back after a moment, and hornet followed suit.

“maybe she left the door unlocked…” cleveland said thoughtfully. she very quietly turned the doorknob, and sure enough, it opened. they both smirked, then peered inside; they were horrified by what they saw.

they first spotted the pile of clothes by the bed, which was a dead giveaway in itself. but they couldn’t stop their eyes from wandering to the bed; they both held back choked gasps upon seeing both of the girls, naked, and belfast on top of enterprise.

the maid had her head buried in enterprise’s chest, vigorously sucking at her breasts. the carrier was writhing underneath her, her body flushed and sweat streaking her skin. their moans echoed throughout the room, the sound carrying out through the opened door and to the unfortunate ears of cleveland and hornet.

they stared for a while, too dumbstruck to actually move. then finally, when belfast began going lower, the blondes pulled away, quietly closing the door behind them. they stared into nothingness for a long moment, before shakily walking away from the room.

“when i said work through their feelings… that’s definitely not what i expected…” cleveland shuddered.

“i never thought i’d see my sister being fucked by a maid… and frankly i never want to think about it again…” hornet said, her face pale.

they each exchange glances, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.

“we never speak of this again.”


End file.
